Convergant
by Flutterby82
Summary: The story after Allegiant ended only the epilogue never happened.


**The follow on from Allegiant- in my story the epilogue never happened. All the characters belong to Veronica Roth naturally, this is just my version of what happened instead of the epilogue :)**

Tobias

It's been 6 months since she died. I can't speak her name and I do everything I can to not think about her. I can't sit still or the memories catch up to me, the second that they do I'm crippled with pain, my chest constricts feeling like its being crushed, my throat closes and I can't breathe.

I can't stop the memories surfacing at night though, I avoid sleep when possible. Luckily the abnegation in me makes sure I don't look in the mirror, the last time i did to cut my hair, I looked like the walking dead. I feel like the walking dead. I often think death would be better than living this constant hell, maybe I would at least be reunited with HER in the after-life. If they're is such a thing.

I work in the city now, which has changed so much from the faction days. Now there is no faction, people can live in any part of the city that they choose. People no longer have to wear faction colours, instead they were clothes of any colour that they choose. Because there is no Dauntless faction the safety of the city is now run by the police force that in its place. People can now apply to work in any section of the work force that they like, the only rule is that if you can work, then you must. Plus its the only way to earn money since goods are no longer rationed around the factions, they are bought in Shops. Like I said a lot has changed.

I work on the farms, I enjoy doing the heavy lifting work they have me do. The physical pain and exhaustion help to keep the emotional pain at bay. I wonder if I will ever get over HER, somehow I just don't see it.

My mother kept to her word and left the city, but I still keep in contact like I promised. Hopefully one day she could come back and we could start again, I don't see why not since she basically got what she wanted all along. A city with no factions.

Caleb Works in advanced medical technology, I have made my peace with him but I avoid him at all costs. He doesn't look like HER but his affections are the same, the way he says things in a certain way and gestures with his hands. It's too much and yet not enough all at once. I know SHE would want me to look out for him, but I can barely get through each day as it is.

Christina has become my best friend, she know's what I'm going through and knows when It's best to just leave me alone. Which is most of the time. I know how close they were and How guilty SHE always felt for taking Will away from Christina, now Christina is the only person in the world that i can talk too. I only ever talk about how I'm feeling day-to-day still, maybe one day that would change, but it doesn't stop Christina talking about HER though.

Luckily work keeps me so busy I don't have much time to see or hear from anyone, and that's just how I like it.

Zeke, Shaunna and Amar moved into the Hancock building. Zeke's family held Uriah's funeral a few weeks after they turned his machine off, they gave him a true Dauntless send off. Since then Zeke has come around, of course he's still hurting but he's acting more and more like himself. He doesn't blame me for what happened to his brother, but I still feel guilty about my part in it. Shaunna is still in a wheel chair, but she doesn't let it stop her from living her life. Amar works in the city control room with Zeke, but I don't know a lot about what is going on with him these days.

Johanna is now the town leader, but there are four deputy heads just under her. They call themselves the government. I must admit, everything runs pretty smoothly, and if only i had Her in my life, it would be complete.

The worst words in the world to hear are 'it's time that you moved on' , iv only ever heard it said to others but i dread the day people begin to say it me. All that means to me is that they have moved on, I'm not sure i ever will.


End file.
